Darkest London series
Darkest London series by Kristen Callihan ☆ Newest Release: Soulbound (Darkest London #6) — February 24th, 2015 ☆ NEXT Next Release: Forevermore — November 17, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Historical UF / Victorian era Paranormal Romance The beauty of historical romance along with the dark, edginess of paranormal and the magic of fantasy. Series Description or Overview :London, 1881 Once the flames are ignited . . . Miranda Ellis is a woman tormented. Plagued since birth by a strange and powerful gift, she has spent her entire life struggling to control her exceptional abilities. Yet one innocent but irreversible mistake has left her family's fortune decimated and forced her to wed London's most nefarious nobleman. :They will burn for eternity . . . Lord Benjamin Archer is no ordinary man. Doomed to hide his disfigured face behind masks, Archer knows it's selfish to take Miranda as his bride. Yet he can't help being drawn to the flame-haired beauty whose touch sparks a passion he hasn't felt in a lifetime. When Archer is accused of a series of gruesome murders, he gives in to the beastly nature he has fought so hard to hide from the world. But the curse that haunts him cannot be denied. Now, to save his soul, Miranda will enter a world of dark magic and darker intrigue. For only she can see the man hiding behind the mask. ~ Shelfari Lead's Species * Pyrokinetic Primary Supe * Lychens What Sets it Apart *Urban Fantasy set in London 1800s. Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person, multiple perspectives Books in Series Darkest London series: # Firelight (2012) # Moonglow (2012) # Winterblaze (2013) # Shadowdance (2013) # Evernight (2014) # Soulbound (Feb 24, 2015) # Forevermore (Nov 17, 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Ember (2012) * 3.5. Entwined (2013) World Building Setting Victorian London Places: * Scotland * Ranulf House * Highgate Supernatural Elements ✥ Werewolves, magic, demons, Lychens, . . . Glossary: * Ghost in the Machine (GIM): 'Groups & Organizations': * Sons of Liberty: Society for the Suppression of Supernaturals * SOS: Society for the Suppression of Supernaturals * Nex: Organization dedicated to seeing supernaturals rule the world. World Protagonists ✥ Miranda Ellis is the youngest daughter of Hector Ellis. Her older sisters are Daisy Craigmore and Poppy Lane. She became a thief after her mother died at the urging of her father. She has the power to create fire with a thought: though, she has only recently learned how to control it, and it has caused her problems in the past. ✥ Benjamin Archer: Lord Benjamin Aldo Fitzwilliam Wallace Archer, third Baron Archer of Umberslade, is the son of Katorina and William Archer. He had four sisters: Rachel, Karina, Claire, and his twin sister, Elizabeth. His father died when he was twenty-six, and his mother and sisters died of influenza a few years later. He has a deformity marring his right side though he was not born with it, and very few people know the cause. After it happened, he fled London, and only came back to kill Hector Ellis, and instead he met Miranda. Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Kristen Callihan * Website: Kristen Callihan * Genres: Historical Urban Fantsy, PNR, Historical PNR Bio: I am both a romance writer and a romance reader. Good romance always leaves me slightly breathless, and yearning for an adventure of my own. Perhaps it’s the Irish in me, but a bit of the macabre, a touch of magic, a peek of what might lie beyond the curtain of our reality adds spice to the thrill that romance already provides. Which is why I cannot keep from writing paranormal romances. So draw up a chair, make yourself comfortable, have a cup of tea as you take a look around and see what there is to see. And I promise, this is the last rhyme you’ll get from me. ~ Kristen Callihan - Bio Cover Artist Artist: Gene Mollica Publishing Information * Publisher: Forever * Author Page: # Firelight: Paperback, 372 pages, Pub: Jan 31, 2012 by Forever—ISBN 1455508594 # Moonglow: # Winterblaze: # Shadowdance: # Evernight: # Soulbound: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Firelight (2012): Miranda Ellis is a woman tormented. Plagued since birth by a strange and powerful gift, she has spent her entire life struggling to control her exceptional abilities. Yet one innocent but irreversible mistake has left her family's fortune decimated and forced her to wed London's most nefarious nobleman. :They will burn for eternity . . . Lord Benjamin Archer is no ordinary man. Doomed to hide his disfigured face behind masks, Archer knows it's selfish to take Miranda as his bride. Yet he can't help being drawn to the flame-haired beauty whose touch sparks a passion he hasn't felt in a lifetime. When Archer is accused of a series of gruesome murders, he gives in to the beastly nature he has fought so hard to hide from the world. But the curse that haunts him cannot be denied. Now, to save his soul, Miranda will enter a world of dark magic and darker intrigue. For only she can see the man hiding behind the mask. ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—Moonglow (2012): Once the seeds of desire are sown . . . Finally free of her suffocating marriage, widow Daisy Ellis Craigmore is ready to embrace the pleasures of life that have long been denied her. Yet her new-found freedom is short lived. A string of unexplained murders has brought danger to Daisy's door, forcing her to turn to the most unlikely of saviors . . . Their growing passion knows no bounds . . . Ian Ranulf, the Marquis of Northrup, has spent lifetimes hiding his primal nature from London society. But now a vicious killer threatens to expose his secrets. Ian must step out of the shadows and protect the beautiful, fearless Daisy, who awakens in him desires he thought long dead. As their quest to unmask the villain draws them closer together, Daisy has no choice but to reveal her own startling secret, and Ian must face the undeniable truth: Losing his heart to Daisy may be the only way to save his soul. ~ Moonglow (Darkest London, book 2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Winterblaze (2013): Once blissfully in love . . . Poppy Lane is keeping secrets. Her powerful gift has earned her membership in the Society for the Suppression of Supernaturals, but she must keep both her ability and her alliance with the Society from her husband, Winston. Yet when Winston is brutally attacked by a werewolf, Poppy's secrets are revealed, leaving Winston's trust in her as broken as his body. Now Poppy will do anything to win back his affections . . . : Their relationship is now put to the ultimate test. Winston Lane soon regains his physical strength but his face and heart still bear the scars of the vicious attack. Drawn into the darkest depths of London, Winston must fight an evil demon that wants to take away the last hope of reconciliation with his wife. As a former police inspector, Winston has intelligence and logic on his side. But it will take the strength of Poppy's love for him to defeat the forces that threaten to tear them apart. ~ Goodreads | Winterblaze (Darkest London, #3) by Kristen Callihan ✤ BOOK FOUR—Shadowdance (2013): Once blissfully in love . . . Poppy Lane is keeping secrets. Her powerful gift has earned her membership in the Society for the Suppression of Supernaturals, but she must keep both her ability and her alliance with the Society from her husband, Winston. Yet when Winston is brutally attacked by a werewolf, Poppy's secrets are revealed, leaving Winston's trust in her as broken as his body. Now Poppy will do anything to win back his affections . . . :Their relationship is now put to the ultimate test. Winston Lane soon regains his physical strength but his face and heart still bear the scars of the vicious attack. Drawn into the darkest depths of London, Winston must fight an evil demon that wants to take away the last hope of reconciliation with his wife. As a former police inspector, Winston has intelligence and logic on his side. But it will take the strength of Poppy's love for him to defeat the forces that threaten to tear them apart. ~ Goodreads | Evernight (Darkest London, #5) by Kristen Callihan ✤ BOOK FIVE—Evernight (2014): Once the night comes . . . Will Thorne is living a nightmare, his sanity slowly being drained away by a force he can't control. His talents have made him the perfect assassin for hire. But as he loses his grip on reality, there is no calming him—until he finds his next target: the mysterious Holly Evernight. :Love must cast aside the shadows . . . Holly cannot fathom who would put a contract on her life, yet the moment she touches Will, the connection between them is elemental, undeniable—and she's the only one who can tame his bouts of madness. But other assassins are coming for Holly. Will must transform from killer to protector and find the man who wants Holly dead . . . or his only chance for redemption will be lost. ~ Goodreads | Entwined (Darkest London, #3.5) by Kristen Callihan ✤ BOOK SIX—Soulbound (Feb 24, 2015): Once two souls are joined... When Adam's soul mate rejected him, there was more at stake than his heart. After seven hundred years of searching, his true match would have ended the curse that keeps his spirit in chains. But beautiful, stubborn Eliza May fled—and now Adam is doomed to an eternity of anguish, his only hope for salvation gone... : Their hearts will beat together forever... No matter how devilishly irresistible Adam was, Eliza couldn't stand the thought of relinquishing her freedom forever. So she escaped. But she soon discovers she is being hunted—by someone far more dangerous. The only man who can help is the one man she vowed never to see again. Now Adam's kindness is an unexpected refuge, and Eliza finds that some vows are made to be broken. ~ Goodreads | Soulbound (Darkest London, #6) by Kristen Callihan ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Forevermore (Nov 17, 2015): ✤ BOOK EIGHT—: First Sentences # Firelight (2012) — "No, no, farther down...yes, that's the one...there!" # Moonglow (2012) — Lord above, was there a better sight than a woman flush with passion, her skin dewy and pink, her breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts? # Winterblaze (2013) — Winston Lane could never recall the impetus that prompted him to leave the confines of his first class ailway compartment and step back onto the platform. # Shadowdance (2013) — Life was not a long, straight road, but a series of turns. # Evernight (2014) — The dream was always the same. # Soulbound (Feb, 2015) — She had always been attracted to death. # Forevermore (Nov 17, 2015) — Quotes *Kristen Callihan Quotes (Author of The Hook Up) ~ GR *Darkest London Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Firelight (Darkest London, #1) by Kristen Callihan *Lists That Contain Winterblaze (Darkest London, #3) by Kristen Callihan *Lists That Contain Evernight (Darkest London, #5) by Kristen Callihan *Lists That Contain Soulbound (Darkest London, #6) by Kristen Callihan Awards Firelight: * Winner of RT Book Reviews Seal of Excellence for February 2012! * RUSA's, The Reading List, winner of best romance for 2012 * Nominated for RT Book Reviews Best Book of the Year 2012 * Nominated for RT Book Reviews Historical Fantasy/Paranormal 2012 * Publisher's Weekly Top Ten Best Book Spring 2012 ﻿* Named one of the best romances by Library Journal in 2012 Read Alikes (similar elements) * St. Croix Chronicles * Thieftaker Chronicles * Age of Steam series * Half-Light City series * Cin Craven series * Burton & Swinburne series * Blud series Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: * Kristen Callihan - Books ~ Author * Goodreads | Darkest London series by Kristen Callihan ~ Goodreads *Kristen Callihan ~ FF * Darkest London - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Darkest London Series ~ Shelfari * Darkest London | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Darkest London series by Kristen Callihan ~ FictFact * Kristen Callihan - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Summaries, Articles: *Stellar Four: Book Review: The Darkest London Series by Kristen Callihan World, Characters, etc: *Darkest London Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Review: Firelight #1 ~ Red Hot Books *Review: Firelight by Kristen Callihan (Darkest London #1) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Firelight – Darkest London – Kristen Callihan | Everything Paranormal Romance *Review: Moonglow #2 ~ Red Hot Books *Review: Moonglow by Kristen Callihan | Nyx Book Reviews *Review: Winterblaze #3 ~ Red Hot Books *Confessions of an Opinionated Book Geek - Winterblaze (#3) *Literati Literature Lovers – Review: Winterblaze (Darkest London #3) by Kristen Callihan *Review: Shadowdance #4 by Kristen Callihan – Fiction Vixen *Review: Shadowdance #4 by Kristen Callihan *AAR - Shadowdance (Darkest London #4) by Kristen Callihan *Review: Evernight (#5) by Kristen Callihan | Writing through Rose Tinted Glasses *Darkest London | The Book Nympho *Review: Soulbound by Kristen Callihan – Fiction Vixen *Review: Soulbound (Darkest London #6) | All Things Urban Fantasy *Soulbound by Kristen Callihan | Tynga's Reviews *Review: Soulbound by Kristen Callihan *AAR - Soulbound, by Kristen Callihan (Book #6, Darkest London) *Review: “Soulbound” (Darkest London #6) Bibliodaze *Kristen Callihan | RT Book Reviews ~ All books Interviews: *Kristen Callihan’s Top Five Inspirations for Darkest London! | shewolfreads Artist: *Gene Mollica - Summary Bibliography *Gene Mollica Author: *Author Kristen Callihan *Kristen Callihan - Bio Community, Fan Sites: *(2) Kristen Callihan *Kristen Callihan (@Kris10Callihan) | Twitter *kristen callihan on Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers Firelight (Darkest London -1) .jpg|1. Firelight (2012—Darkest London series) Kristen Callihan—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://www.kristencallihan.com/#!firelight/crwc Moonglow (Darkest London #2) by Kristen Callihan.jpg|2. Moonglow (2012—Darkest London series) Kristen Callihan—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13223532-moonglow Winterblaze (Darkest London #3) by Kristen Callihan.jpg|3. Winterblaze (2013—Darkest London series) Kristen Callihan—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://www.darkestlondon.kristencallihan.com/#!winterblaze/c1x8z Shadowdance (Darkest London #4) by Kristen Callihan.jpg|4. Shadowdance (2013—Darkest London series) Kristen Callihan—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15787204-shadowdance Evernight (Darkest London #5) by Kristen Callihan.jpg|5. Evernight (Aug 26th 2014—Darkest London series) Kristen Callihan—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19124363-evernight Soulbound (Darkest London #6) by Kristen Callihan.jpg|6. Soulbound (Feb 24, 2015—Darkest London series) by Kristen Callihan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22395684-soulbound Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Demons Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Historical UF Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Male Lead